


Tease

by awomanalone



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Game Set Murder, Love, Nightcap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awomanalone/pseuds/awomanalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can be a tease more often, Jack, I rather enjoyed it."</p><p>Phryne and Jack enjoy a nightcap at the end of Game, Set and Murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written overnight because sleep was utterly impossible given all the excitement for today. A small episode tag to Game, Set and Murder, my idea of their nightcap after the tennis.  
> Completely AU because I know from spoilers what has happened in today's ep. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think.

Jack held the door open for Phryne, drawing a sharp intake of breath as she brushed against his body as she entered the house. He stood in her wake, eyes wide, slightly breathless, and watched as Phryne shot him a wicked smirk before disappearing into the parlour. He shook his head at her, his eyes crinkling with laughter. She knew the effect she had on him, and more than that, she knew exactly how to use that to her advantage. Or both their advantages. 

Grinning, Jack stepped through the door, shutting it behind him. It was strange, bringing Phryne back to the house for a nightcap. He was so used to coming by alone, the door opening to Mr Butler's familiar greeting before he was escorted into the parlour, and ushered into the orbit of a certain Phryne Fisher. Tonight, well...it almost felt like he was bringing her home from an evening's date. And the fact that Mr Butler was still at Mrs Stanley's house and Dot and Collins were enjoying an evening out in each other's company...it left them all too alone. He felt his cheeks grow warm at the thought and bit down on the inside of his cheek to try to stop him blushing the colour of Phryne's lipstick. His mind immediately flashed to her lips, so soft and full and enticing, especially when she laughed. 

Jack groaned, bracing his hand against the wall of the hallway, breathing deeply as he tried to regain control of his wayward body. That certainly hadn't been the best thought to focus on. 

"Are you _coming_ , Jack?" Phryne sang out from the parlour. 

He tried not to smirk at her choice of words. She always managed to be so incredibly apt, even when she wasn't in the know. Not that that happened very often, he reflected. In fact, it was so rare an occurrence that he felt a shiver run down his spine. She didn't...she couldn't...no, not even Phryne's extensive powers extended to being able to see through walls. 

Glancing downward briefly to check everything was in order, he took one last long breath before rounding the corner into the parlour. Phryne was at the drinks trolley, filling two tumblers with a familiar amber liquid. She turned to face him, her smile bright, extending a glass towards him. He walked towards her and took the proffered drink with a small nod and a rumbled 'thank you'. 

Surveying his choice of seats for the evening, his mind flickered back to their tennis match. He had aced her, as he had been in great haste to exclaim at the time. It wasn't the feeling of one upping Phryne that had led him to make such an unceremonious declaration, though he couldn't deny he loved the thrill of being able to off balance her, just a little. He also loved the look Phryne gave him whenever he surprised her- filled with admiration, intrigue and...something he couldn't quite put his finger on. In his weaker moments he swore it was desire. 

No, that was a lie. He had been well aware for some time now that Phryne did, in fact, desire him just as he did her. After Concetta, they had both agreed to make do with each other, though he was still slightly unsure just what it was they were actually doing with each other just yet. He had seen her lusty expression, rivalling his own, the day he had trailed his fingertips along her neck and almost below the neckline of her blouse. If they hadn't been interrupted...

Earlier though, during their tennis match, the thing that had affected him the most was her laughter. It had been infectious as she bounced around in her white dress, meeting his serves. So infectious that he had begun to laugh himself- he had laughed a deep, rumbling, completely unaffected laugh, a laugh which he hadn't heard from his body in a very long time. And he hadn't been able to stop laughing, all evening. 

The only serious point of the night had been his badge, which he had re pinned to her without hesitation. It looked just right against her breast, looked like it had found its home at long last. 

After tennis, they had retired by the poolside with one of Mr Butler's cocktails- something non-alcoholic for him, of course. They had chatted and laughed and entered into their familiar witty repartee for hours on end- changing locale around half way through for a brief interlude that took them strolling through the gardens, Phryne's hand in the crook of his elbow. The whole evening had been somehow intimate. 

Accordingly, he made his choice, taking a seat and watching Phryne's eyes glint playfully at him as she plucked up her drink and a newspaper off the side, before settling herself on the chaise beside him. She sat close to him, tucking her knees up under her and pressing them against his thigh. 

"I never did get to see your reaction to this, Jack," she commented, opening the paper and placing it over both their knees. Jack looked down at it, spotting them immediately. Her finger against his lips, their eyes locked, and his hand around her back, keeping her pressed against him. If a picture painted a thousand words, this one had a very dirty story to tell, which couldn't be farther from the truth. He chucked lightly to himself as he remembered how they got into that position in the first place. If only he'd known that getting Phryne in his arms was as easy as teasing her about a spider...well, he wouldn't have waited so long to be a tease. 

"You can be a tease more often, Jack, I rather enjoyed it." 

Jack turned to face her, his face growing pale as he took in her words. 

"I didn't just say that out loud, did I?" he groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

He jumped as Phryne's hand found its way to his shoulder, caressing him through the thin shirt. 

"Don't you dare apologise for it, Inspector," she told him, squeezing at his shoulder. "Or I may just have to hit you." 

Jack laughed at that, raising his head to meet her eyes. God, he loved her. He really did. 

"Don't go all bashful on me now, Inspector, after thrashing me so vocally this afternoon," Phryne told him, her hand still on his shoulder, "Anyway, I'd say you're a thoroughly modern man now, helping a woman out of her dress in broad daylight..." 

He let out a loud spluttering cough, Phryne's hand finding its way to his back to rub soothing circles through his shirt and sweater vest as he got his breath back. 

When he finally felt able to speak, he briefly inclined his head at her, trying to convey that he was now alright. Phryne kept her gaze fixed on him, her eyes sparkling, but she didn't remove her hand from his back.

"You know she propositioned me, again, just before leaving," he announced, keeping his voice steady and even. 

"And what did you say, Jack?" 

"I politely declined the offer." 

He caught the brief look of relief in Phryne's eyes and it made him smile. Did she really think it was ever in doubt?" 

"Was Angela Lombard too much of a modern woman for you, then?" Phryne asked him, her voice teasing once more. 

"Not at all, Miss Fisher," he replied honestly, his eyes never leaving here, "I just find that my life is entirely occupied and overrun by another modern woman already." 

"Not one too many, I hope?" 

Jack took her free hand in his as he spoke, his thumb caressing her knuckles as he held her. "Never...Phryne, never." 

They both moved as one, leaning in so slowly it felt like the whole scene was being painted, stroke by stroke, detail by detail. As their lips met, the masterpiece was complete. Phryne sighed against his mouth, her tongue flicking out to run over his lips until with a groan he opened his mouth to her. Their tongues met hotly, fighting not for dominance but for pleasured, caressing and stroking and sliding against one another as their kiss grew more passionate by the second. Jack released Phryne's hand to wrap his arms around her back, pulling her in closer as her own hands moved to his hair. 

After what felt like an eternity, they wrenched their lips away from each other, struggling for breath. Jack could hardly think straight, his arms full of Phryne and the remnants of her kiss still on his lips. He knew he wanted to kiss her again. Desperately. But if he did... he wasn't sure he would leave. 

"I really should be going," he murmured, his arms still holding fast behind her back. 

"Do you have to leave so soon, Jack? You see, I’m a woman alone..." 

He snickered at her choice of words. "I didn’t fall for that one the first time, Miss Fisher." 

"Shhh," she scolded, placing her finger against his lips, in exactly the same way she had in that picture. "I'm a woman alone, about to head up to my boudoir, and who knows what monsters lurk inside after the other day." 

He wanted to say he was sure she was perfectly capable of dealing with every eventuality by herself. But as he saw the lusty adoration in her eyes, matching his, and felt her smooth skin against his lips, he changed his mind entirely. 

Phryne gasped as Jack pressed his lips against the pad of her finger, his tongue briefly darting out to lick at her skin. She dropped her hand to her lap, gazing at him. 

Finding no resistance, only desire and anticipation, when he looked into Phryne's eyes, he sought out her lips again, pulling her into his lap. 

He pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. "While I would like to hide behind my duty as an officer of the law, and a gentleman, I fear my intentions towards you in your boudoir would be rather less than honourable." 

Phryne chuckled, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. "I wouldn't expect any less, Jack. I've always known you're a passionate man, and I'm dying with anticipation to see just how deep those passions lie." 

She jumped off his lap, extending her hand to him. With no hesitation at all, he enveloped her hand in his, pulling her after him, and hearing her giggle as his movements showed her just how much he wanted this. Wanted her. 

"I love confident Jack," she remarked with a laugh as he pulled her up the stairs. And he found himself laughing, heartily, too. 


End file.
